


Worth a Thousand Words

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Leonard is a world class thief who’s hit on the perfect scam.  Sara is the mayor’s daughter, sent abroad to meet a better class of guy.  From the Tumblr post of the girl who asked a guy to kiss her at the Eiffel Tower, so she’d have pictures that looked like she was having a romantic time in Paris.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	Worth a Thousand Words

**Madrid**

Like many other people, Leonard Snart loved money and hated working. He also had a passion for the finer things in life. Luckily for him, he’d hit upon the perfect scam. He was a world traveler--no, not a backpacker or hitchhiker--only first class for this Snart. He went on high-end, luxury tours of the world’s great cities. There were always plenty of targets for a world class thief, especially one as smart as him. He never, ever, targeted his traveling companions. He waited until they were in the thick of the tourist district to procure his spoils. Then he’d fence them at a future stop. 

Madrid was warm for his taste, but it was good to vary his travel pattern. He made a show of listening to their tour guide’s warnings about districts to avoid and when to be back at the motor coach, then headed off down a crowded street. 

***

Sara Lance was the younger daughter of the mayor of Star City. Her dad had worked his way up from beat cop to mayor. He’d always wanted the best for his kids, and now he was finally in a position to make that happen. Hence this trip. She knew she should be grateful. Her dad wanted her to have opportunities that he hadn’t, and to marry well and have a good life. That was his job, right? He just didn’t understand that all this just felt like a gilded cage to Sara. 

Still, Madrid was a beautiful city. She thought guiltily that she really should try out her new camera…her dad expected lots of great pictures. 

***

Leonard sauntered casually back towards the square where the motor coach was to collect them. It had been a good day, full of easy marks, and he was considering where to spend some of his ill-gotten gains on dinner. 

“Excuse me?” 

He turned to face the tiny blonde he recognized from the news back home. She was even lovelier in person, he noted. 

“You’re part of the Amazo tour group, aren’t you?” 

“Guilty.” 

“Um, can I ask a favor? Would you mind taking a picture of me? It’s for my dad. It’s just…the camera’s brand new, and I’ve heard you need to be careful of pickpockets--”

He smirked. He couldn’t help himself. If only she knew who she was talking to! 

“Sure. I’ll take your picture.” 

“Thanks! It’s just…it’s important that my dad thinks I’m having a great time.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you not?” 

“It’s all a bit…stuffy for me. Like the restaurant list. All five-star white linen places.” 

“Tell you what. I’ll take your picture, if you let me treat you to dinner. No stars and no linen involved.” 

She grinned up at him then. “It’s a deal. Sara Lance.” She held out her hand. 

He shook it firmly. “Leonard Snart. Now, let’s get that picture for your dad.” 

*~*~*~*

**Rome**

Madrid turned into Rome, and Leonard found himself in Sara’s company more often than not. It wasn’t something he did. People were just a recipe for disaster. They were targets, nothing more, and he kept them at arm’s length whenever possible. 

But Sara…she was funny, and quirky, and down to earth. She preferred street food to fine dining. Not to mention, she was drop dead gorgeous. And just a touch dangerous, as a very amateur purse snatcher had found out the hard way. He liked that. 

“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” he murmured, as they waited for their tour guide to conclude the standard spiel. 

“Well, my dad’s knowledge of Europe is all from old movies, so he wants a picture of me--”

“In front of Trevi Fountain?” 

“Bingo.” 

He eyed her as they followed he throng towards the fountain. “You love him very much, don’t you?” It was an alien concept to him--his own father had been about as lovable as a crocodile. 

“I do. He’s a good man. He just wants what’s best for me. I get that, I really do. It’s…look, I had a bad break up, and he sent me on this trip, hoping I’d meet some fabulous rich guy and live happily ever after.” 

“But that’s not you,” Leonard observed shrewdly. 

“No. Even after everything, I miss Nyssa.” 

Ah. “Does your father object to her, or to the fact that she’s a woman?” 

“It’s complicated. My dad…he just wants me to be safe.” 

Leonard could just guess what dear ol’ dad would think of him. He put that thought firmly out of his mind. Sara was…a temporary distraction. A fling--no, not even. He didn’t do casual sex, and he wasn’t about to start. Not with someone he genuinely liked. Just a fun companion for this trip. That’s all she was. All she could ever be. 

They arrived at the fountain, and he shot the obligatory video clip of Sara tossing her coin. And that’s when it happened. A sweet, grandmotherly type from their tour group offered to take a picture of them together. 

Pictures were bad. Pictures could be evidence. Especially pictures taken for the mayor of a major city. But creating a scene in a very public tourist attraction was worse. 

Sara raised an eyebrow at him. He offered a half shrug in response. He stepped in beside her and settled his hands carefully at her waist. She settled her hands on his forearms. Rather than look directly at the camera, he opted to angle his face down, looking at her. She looked up at him. The lady with the camera cooed about how perfect the image was. 

It took them both a moment to remember to step away. The lady returned Sara’s camera with a knowing smile. 

*~*~*~*

**Vienna**

“I swear, if he makes one more Sound of Music reference, I’m gonna deck him,” Sara grumbled. 

Seated beside her in the motor coach, Leonard snickered. “My money‘s on you. How‘d you learn that, anyway?” 

Sara shrugged. “My dad used to be a cop. He made sure we knew at least basic self defense.” 

“What you did to that guy back in Madrid went a bit beyond basic self defense.” 

“I’ve always had a weakness for what my dad likes to call the wrong crowd. I picked up a few things.” 

Sara noticed Leonard’s scrutiny as she carefully counted her receipts. It was a hold over from a middle class upbringing. She tucked them into an inside pocket. “Still not used to all this.” 

She’d noticed that he never seemed to lack for local currency. He was also quite generous to service people, which she liked. There were a lot of things about him that she liked. No. Nope. Bad idea. Leonard was a fun traveling companion. That’s all. She was not looking for a relationship. Or even a fling. No way. 

The bus stopped in front of an elaborate building. Sara and Leonard disembarked with the rest of the group. Leonard immediately headed off down the street. 

“Wait--aren’t you coming?” Sara asked. 

“Alas, no,” he replied, with what seemed to be genuine regret. “My watch is misbehaving. I need to find a repair shop.” 

“I’ll come with. You always know the best places--” 

“No. You go on the tour. The opera house is truly stunning. You shouldn’t miss it.” 

“OK.” Sara tried to keep the hurt out of her face and voice. It wasn’t as if they were a…an anything, really. He was just a really handsome guy she’d met on vacation. They had fun together. That’s it. 

He stopped and turned back to her. “Hey. I’ll catch up with you later. Promise. We’ll go to the Prater. You’ll like that.” 

***

She did like the Prater. They both did. They rode the giant ferris wheel together, and had a picture taken in front of it. Sara was laughing with pure delight, and without thinking, Leonard leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head. 

He didn’t realize until later that he hadn’t done it to obscure his face. Her happiness was just so contagious that he’d kissed her without a thought. He was so screwed. 

*~*~*~*

**Paris**

“So, tell me, who’s the guy in the pictures with you?”

Sara sighed heavily. “Nobody, Dad. Just a guy in my tour group.” 

“He looks pretty cozy for nobody.” 

“Daddy!” 

“What? I sent you on this trip to have a good time. It looks like you are.” 

“You made an international call to grill me about some guy who took a picture with me?” 

“A buncha pictures. And father’s prerogative.” 

“Don’t you have a city to run?” 

“I do, but nothing’s as important to me as my baby girl.” 

“Love you too, Daddy.” 

Sara rolled her eyes in fond exasperation as she hung up. 

Leonard smiled ruefully. His father had never given a crap about him or his sister. He hoped Sara knew how lucky she was. 

“Sorry about that.” 

“Who am I to complain?” 

“Look, I really am sorry. If I told him your name, he’d run it through every database he has access to. Then he’d call in some favors and run it through a few more.” 

“In that case, I’m quite happy to be nobody.” 

“Leonard--”

“Good morning, you two!” 

“Good morning, Mrs. Wilson,” Leonard replied, with a polite nod. 

“It’s the Eiffel Tower today! You’ll be needing me to take another picture, I expect.” 

“We wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Sara assured her. 

“Martha, stop pestering them,” her husband stage whispered from a couple of tables over. 

Sara muffled a snort of laughter as the older woman took her leave. 

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” Leonard said quietly. “The picture, I mean.” 

Sara looked at him in surprise. “Shouldn’t that be my line? You only did it as a favor to me. I haven’t seen you take pictures of anything, the entire trip.” 

“I’m not really the scrapbook type.” 

“You really don’t have to take pictures with me if you don’t want to. I know you have your own agenda.” 

Crap. She’d noticed his little excursions. Of course she did. Sara was smart. It was one of the things that attracted him. 

“I do have my own agenda,” he said smoothly, “and today, that includes getting our picture taken at the Eiffel Tower.” 

“If you’re sure,” Sara said dubiously. 

“I am. There are no strings on me.” 

She laughed again. “Whatever you say, Pinocchio.” 

***

It was a beautiful day. They’d wandered the Louvre, and Leonard had made a contribution to the cathedral repair fund from his seemingly inexhaustible supply of cash. They had dinner at a sidewalk café with a violinist playing under a streetlamp. 

Sara wanted to dance. Leonard wasn’t quite so inclined to make a spectacle of himself, and elected to watch…at least, until some drunken idiot decided to accost Sara. Said idiot departed the premises under his own (rather wobbly) power, since he really didn’t want to explain to the authorities that a tiny blonde tourist was responsible for his split lip and bloody nose. 

The manager refunded their bill for the trouble. Leonard promptly divided the cash between their server and the musician. 

Sara’s little red dress left her arms bare, and she shivered a bit in the breeze. Leonard draped his jacket over her shoulders. 

“Aren’t you cold?” 

“I’m fine,” he assured her. 

She linked her arm through his. “It really is beautiful here. I can see why they call it the City of Light.” 

“Speaking of, we should get your picture.” 

“We don’t have to.” 

“Your dad sent you to Paris. Of course you have to have a picture in front of the tower.” 

As it happened, their motor coach was picking up from a spot with a good vantage point of the tower. Much nicer than fighting the crowds, and Sara was more comfortable handing her camera to their driver. The driver, long accustomed to such things, directed them to a perfect spot. 

Leonard looked down at Sara with an unexpected warmth in his icy blue eyes. He carefully cradled her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. 

“You don’t have to,” Sara breathed against his lips. 

“I want to.” 

It was really just a chaste brush of his lips against hers, but it was enough to garner applause from the passersby. 

*~*~*~*

**London**

It was the final city on their tour. In just a few days, Sara would be home, and this would all be a memory. And so would Leonard. He’d go back to...come to think of it, she didn’t think he’d ever mentioned where he was from, other than being American. What did she really know about him? 

He was obviously well traveled. He was familiar with every city they’d visited. And not just the tourist districts…he seemed to have a great deal of local knowledge. Money was clearly no issue for him. Of course, that was true for everyone in their group but…he wore it differently, somehow. He didn’t waste his money on stupid trinkets, but he was extremely generous to porters and wait staff and the like. 

Well, she wasn’t a cop’s daughter for nothing. Here, where she at least spoke the language, Sara decided to do a little investigating. 

When Leonard pleaded some errand and slipped away from the group, Sara waited a few beats, then followed. 

***

Leonard straightened his cuffs as he scanned the hotel lobby. There she was--stunning in a bright blue dress that matched her eyes. And…she did not look pleased. 

“Sara?” 

There was accusation in her eyes as she looked at him. “Were you planning to rob me, too?” she asked in a low voice. 

Leonard simply stared for a long moment, then exhaled sharply. “No. Never.” 

“And why am I different from everyone else you’ve stolen from?” 

“Because…hell…you just are.” 

“That’s not good enough.” 

He looked down for a moment then met her eyes unflinchingly. “Look, for what it’s worth, I never hurt anyone. I rob rich assholes who have more than they could ever need or use.” 

“And that makes it OK?” 

“It makes a home for my sister, in a safe place where our father can’t get at her, so yeah. That makes it OK. We didn’t get to grow up in a nice family like you. We didn’t have a nice piece of luck land in our laps and turn everything around for us. I had to make our own luck.” 

“No strings on you,” Sara murmured. 

“Damn straight. So…are you going to turn me in?” 

“I couldn’t, even if I wanted to. Not enough evidence.” 

He raised an eyebrow at that. 

“I followed a man to a shady part of town and watched him fence a Rolex. That’s nowhere near enough for a case.” 

“I swiped that off a guy who was threatening a working girl in Paris.”

“So you’re what…Robin Hood?” 

“Hardly. Hero ain’t on my resume.” 

“But you’re not a villain. Not really.” 

“Does the label really matter? I’m not Prince Charming. I’m not what the mayor wants for his little girl.” 

“Maybe you’re what I want.” And she reached up and grabbed his lapels, pulling him down for a searing kiss that wasn't posed or staged or anything but very, very real.


End file.
